¿Qué nos pasó?
by Dark-Mikami
Summary: "Solíamos pasárnosla tan bien juntos, reíamos por todo, incluso de lo que no tenía gracia alguna, disfrutábamos cada momento y no nos cansábamos de hablar nunca, siempre había algún tema de conversación. Pero al parecer todo es diferente ahora…."


Hola a todos~ he vuelto con otro one-shot, la verdad llevaba bastante tiempo sin subir nada y esta vez, para variar, es un "EndoxKazemaru" bueno, más bien un Kazemaru solito xDD en fin~ no los entretengo más, de antemano…. Gracias por leer :3

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, el díaen que la serie sea yaoi y Endo deje de ser tan… Endo(?) significará que al fin he podido comprar los derechos de autor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro día pasa y yo, Kazemaru Ichirouta me encuentro nuevamente en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, sentado en una esquina de mi cama abrazando mis rodillas ¿La razón? La persona a la que más he amado en mi vida me ignora… Bueno, no del todo, de vez en cuando nos reunimos de manera esporádica… _"Como me gustan esos momentos, me hacen pensar que todo es como antes… que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros" _pienso mientras suelto un suspiro, pero siempre viene lo peor después de aquellos momentos.

**Desilusión **

Realmente pienso que tras esos momentos, nuestra relación pueda mejorar, ser lo que era antes. Pero me llevo una gran desilusión siempre, ya que después de aquellos momentos que tanto me agradan vuelves a ignorarme nuevamente.

**¿Qué nos pasó?**

Solíamos pasárnosla tan bien juntos, reíamos por todo, incluso de lo que no tenía gracia alguna, disfrutábamos cada momento y no nos cansábamos de hablar nunca, siempre había algún tema de conversación. Pero al parecer todo es diferente ahora…. Cada vez que intento hablarte tratas de evitarme o simplemente me ignoras.

**Tiempo**

¿Es eso? ¿Es eso lo que se ha encargado de separarnos cada vez más? Sé que hubo un tiempo en que nuestros rumbos se separaron por motivos personales, sinceramente yo pensé…. Quería creer que nada cambiaría, que todo seguiría igual entre nosotros, pero parece ser que me equivoqué, Dios… si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría juro que nunca me habría separado de ti. Realmente la distancia que nos separaba nunca fue mucha, así que el problema definitivamente fue el tiempo, cada vez eran menos las ocasiones que teníamos para poder vernos.

**Sentimientos encontrados**

Dime, Endo…. ¿Dónde quedó ese chico que tiempo atrás me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que jamás me dejaría solo? Aún recuerdo textualmente tus palabras…_" Te amo, Kazemaru ¡Juro que nunca nada ni nadie nos separará! Yo jamás te dejare solo, estaremos juntos por siempre" _vuelvo a soltar un suspiro mientras recuerdo tus palabras, realmente fui un idiota al creer en tus palabras. Y es que nunca antes me habías mentido de esa manera, pensé que esta vez sería igual… que cumplirías tu palabra. A pesar de todo, yo sigo creyendo en que algún día todo volverá a ser como antes, a pesar de que te veo muy feliz con tu esposa…. Aún conservo las esperanzas, pero dime… ¿Cómo es posible que todo el amor que siento por ti duela tanto? Reviso mi portátil…. Veo tu nombre entre mis contactos y un enorme dolor se apodera de mi pecho ¿Cómo es posible que me sienta de este modo con el solo hecho de leer tu nombre? No sabes cómo te odio…. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por hacerme falsas esperanzas! Y a pesar de lo mucho que intente auto convencerme de esto… Sé que no es verdad, realmente te amo, yo lo sé, los demás lo saben y tú lo sabes… Lo sabes y al parecer te aprovechas de esta situación a propósito y te diviertes utilizándome como a un títere… a tu antojo y yo, como un idiota me dejo manipular a plenitud, es que en esos momentos creo que todo volverá a ser como antes, que esta vez te quedarás conmigo para siempre, que no me abandonarás.

**¿Por qué tuvo que ser de este modo?**

Podrías ser menos cruel, podrías decirme que ya no te importo más y te juro que desapareceré para siempre de tu vida, pero al parecer eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo… eso, o te estás divirtiendo mucho a costa mía, de tu juguetito de toda la vida, porque sí…. Estoy empezando a pensar que yo realmente nunca fui nada más para ti que eso, un simple juguete ¿Y sabes qué? Ya estoy harto, me gustaría poder decirte esto a la cara, pero simplemente no me atrevo, he tomado una decisión, me cansé de ser un masoquista y hoy mismo pondré fin a mi lamentable y patética situación…. Me gustaría poder ver cuál es la cara que pondrás al enterarte, pero no será posible pues yo ya no estaré aquí, no es esta ciudad… no en este país… no en este mundo, y a continuación, tendré mi último pensamiento: _"Te amo, Endo. Te amo y espero puedas ser plenamente feliz ahora que ya no estaré"_

Me levanto de mi cama y con pasos lentos pero decididos comienzo a avanzar lentamente hasta el balcón de mi departamento, ubicado en el piso número quince de un edificio. Detuve mi andar hasta llegar al barandal, observé la ciudad por última vez, sonreí nostálgicamente recordando cada momento de mi vida, pasando por mi infancia hasta este momento, con decisión me pongo de pie sobre el barandal, cierro mis ojos y aspiro profundamente el aire medianamente contaminado de la ciudad, después de eso, me dejo caer al vacío.

Hay que ver… Es curioso hasta que punto nos pueden orillar ciertas situaciones ¿no? Ciertamente yo no fui capaz de soportarlo y he decidido tomar el camino "más fácil". También es curioso el como un sentimiento tan puro como lo es el amor pueda destrozarnos completamente, y es que es bueno tener siempre en cuenta esto:" Hay que estar preparado al momento de amar, si bien puede ser algo hermoso, no debemos olvidar que es un arma de doble filo y puede volverse en nuestra contra". Yo lo olvidé y el destino me ha jugado una mala pasada… una muy mala, en estos momentos me encuentro cayendo y extrañamente… se siente bien el saber que después del impacto ya no deberé preocuparme por nada más, que dejaré de sufrir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Ojalá haya sido así :3 la verdad este one-shot se me ocurrió hace un par de horas mientras me bañaba y estaba un poco emo n_nUu… Y bueno, cuando salí me puse a escribir antes de que se me fuera la idea, aunque creo que eso no les interesa.

En fin~ muchas gracias nuevamente por leer, si te gustó, deja un review en el cuadrito de acá abajo, si no te gustó… también (?) ok, no xDD . Se acepta de todo, críticas constructivas, destructivas, tomatazos (no muy podridos, por favor), en fin~ de todo menos insultos que esos los devuelvo e.e

Matta-ne~


End file.
